In the field of practical application of the invention, it is known to give the corn kernels many treatments so that these can be transformed into popcorn in a microwave apparatus.
To do this, the corn kernel is not heated directly, but must be treated with oils, starches or similar and other flavoring products such as salt, sugar, butter, etc. . . . .
In regards to the oils used, the most common is palm oil, which has been found that is not the healthiest product, because it is high in harmful fats, to which must be added the fact that with these oils, the product obtained is stuck together, presenting a heterogeneous texture, in which certain areas are not crispy but soft, with the consequent and negative result that it entails.
Trying to obviate this problem, in the patent EP0242828, the use of soy is provided to prevent sticking together popcorn when it is hatching.
However, while it is true that popcorn that is less stuck together can be obtained by using soybean lecithin, it contains allergens, i.e., protein substances that can cause allergies in susceptible individuals, in addition the product obtained has a quality that can still be improved, both in terms of the crispness of popcorn, and the degree of disaggregation of the product obtained.